


Turn Off the Shyness

by Lie2theTruth



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Every song is about Mikey and Pete is not sorry, Follows real life timeline but they are both single in 2019, I will update tags as I go, M/M, MCR return, Possible smut, doesn't matter how, doesn't matter why, other band members make appearances, petekey, sorry to their lovely girlfriend and wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie2theTruth/pseuds/Lie2theTruth
Summary: The past will not be finished with Mikey Way any time soon. When he starts to play with his band again and finds Pete Wentz at his show does that mean this will be a repeat of the Summer of Like? Or will things end better this time around?
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	1. You Can Hide in a Coffin But the Past Ain't Through With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I love Mikey and his wifey Kristin. I don't know much about Pete's lady, Megan (or really how to spell her name yikes) but if he's happy then good for them. This is purely fiction. It just happens to vaguely resemble real life and that's not purely coincidental.

They’d been planning this for awhile. It had been Gee’s idea of course. Frank was the first one to say yes. He’d been the most active in the music scene since the split. Then Ray agreed and Mikey couldn’t very well say no.

He had his trepidations. Mikey hadn’t played in front of such a large crowd since he got sober. Alcohol had been his crutch to overcome his nervousness about preforming. His brother knew this and that’s why he looked so concerned tonight- the night of their big return.

Mikey repeated over and over again that he was fine, thank you very much. After saying it about a hundred times Gerard had finally eased up.

The show went so fast it was all sort of a blur. Somehow Mikey made it through, Frankie and Ray often sidled up to him between songs to make a funny comment and that helped. This gave him some hope that their shows next year would also be successes.

After their encore song, I’m Not Okay (I Promise), the band headed backstage. Mikey was eager to talk with Lindsey, a fellow bassist, to see if she had any critiques on his playing.

What he found when he turned the corner was a bass player, but it was definitely not his sister-in-law.

“Look who came!” Gerard exclaimed. He practically pushed Mikey in front of the bassist in question, Pete Wentz.

Mikey visibly paled, a feat for someone who already had the pallor of a ghost. He remained silent as Pete’s eyes met his own. The other smiled a bit sheepishly. It seemed as though everyone in the room had forgotten their history except for the two of them.

“I… uh… have to check on something,” Mikey blurted out and bolted from the room. He couldn’t do this. Not tonight.

It seemed the past was definitely not through with him. He’d even gotten a message from his ex-wife Alicia that morning, which he ignored. Mikey had more failed relationships than he could count, but by far his with Pete was the worst.

They hadn’t even been in a real relationship at all. But they had something. Something strong enough for Mikey to believe that Pete’s songs were about him. Eventually it got to difficult to hear any of them.

Once he was a safe distance away from the group, Mikey leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

“I can’t do this,” he muttered, putting his head in his hands.

“Do what?” Came a familiar voice.

Mikey’s head jerked upwards to find Patrick, Pete’s best friend and singer of all the songs he could no longer listen to. How much did he know about their past?

“Uh…” Words were not Mikey’s strong point to begin with, but today they were definitely abandoning him.

Patrick took this as an invitation to join him on the floor. “You all did great tonight. Everyone will be talking about this for months.”

“Thanks.”

“I wanted to apologize for crashing your party. But he really wanted to see you.”

Mikey didn’t have to ask who “he” was.

“But why?”

Patrick sighed. “I think it’s best he tell you himself. I’m just here to make sure you want to hear what he has to say.”

It should be an easy answer. No absolutely not. Instead Mikey found himself nodding. “But not here.”

“I understand.” Patrick stood up and offered a hand to Mikey. He towered over the other man, but Mikey still felt small and timid.

“He can come over. Tomorrow. To my house?” he phrased it more like a question than a statement.

“Sure, I’ll let him know. I’ll get your address from Gerard.”

It was strange that Gerard and Patrick were seemingly in touch, but Mikey had other things to worry about. He sent a quick text to his brother to let him know he was heading home. He had to do some cleaning.

Mikey opened the door to his apartment. To say it was a disaster was an understatement. He’d always been neat so it was embarrassing to let anyone in his house when it looked like this.

He sighed before heading to the kitchen. That would probably be the best place to start. Who knew how long the dishes had been sitting in his sink.

It took hours to get everything presentable. Once he was satisfied he collapsed on the couch. He was seconds away from passing out when he remembered he had no idea when Pete would be coming over. A wave of panic washed over him.

“God I hope he picks up,” he whispered. Mikey had no clue what time it was right then, but he suspected it was late. He clung to his phone, biting his lip so hard it almost bled.

“Mikey, it’s 3 in the fucking morning,” came his brother’s groggy voice on the other end of the line. “You woke Lindsey up too. What do you want?”

“Do you know what time he’ll be here?”

“Who?”

“You know who!”

“Funny I didn’t know you knew Voldemort.” Of course Gerard would make a joke like that. Bandit was reading Harry Potter and would not stop talking about it.

“Pete. Pete Wentz.”

“Oh that ‘you know who.’ I think around noon.”

“You think?”

“I’m sorry. I know he will be there at 12 o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Okay.” And with that Mikey hung up. Hanging up on an iPhone was not nearly as dramatic as it was when he had a flip phone. That was sort of disappointing.

Mikey sighed and sunk back into his couch. He should set an alarm so he’d have time for at least one pot of coffee and a shower. Once that was done he let himself drift off to sleep.

—————————

As fate would have it his alarm was not the one who woke him up the following morning. Instead it was a knock at his door.

“Fuck,” Mikey groaned. It took him awhile to adjust to the light streaming through the windows, but once he did he realized it was noon. Pete Wentz was at his door and Mikey was still gross from playing last night. “Fuck,” he repeated, louder this time.

Well at least his apartment looked presentable.

Mikey opened the door to reveal a smiling Pete who had brought coffee.

“I figured you might need this,” he said holding out a Starbucks cup for Mikey to take. He nodded gratefully and nearly downed the entire thing in one go.

“Luckily I brought two,” Pete chuckled. “Did you just now wake up?”

Mikey blushed. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Do you want me to leave and come back later?”

“No you don’t have to do that. Sorry I kinda smell though.” Mikey cringed. This was a disaster.

“You’re fine.”

A silence fell between them and Mikey realized they were just standing by his front door.

“Want to sit down?”

Pete nodded and walked towards the couch. He was definitely not shy about anything. Pete had an ability to make himself comfortable wherever he was.

Mikey sat down opposite the other in a chair he actually hated. Still he wasn’t about to sit so close to his ex- well whatever Pete was to him.

Pete knew that he would have to be the one to carry the conversation. Anyone who was close to Mikey knew how shy he was and how he was prone to silence.

“Thank you for letting me come over. Honestly I don’t know why I chose now to visit you, but I guess I took you playing with the band again as a sign that…” Pete trailed off. “A sign that maybe we could talk about what happened in the past. To clear the air?”

“Okay. What do we have to clear up?” Mikey was playing dumb. Honestly, though, he didn’t see the point of that. The past was in the past. Still it would be interesting to hear what the other had to say.

“Well… You know I was an asshole. Still am. But I didn’t like how things ended with us. And I miss you, Mikey. I miss our little club. Just the two of us.”

“God, Pete, this isn’t 2005. Why are you bringing this up now? What’s done is done.” Pete’s words triggered a slew of memories that Mikey didn’t want to revisit now or ever. “Don’t you realize how long ago that was? So much shit has happened.”

Pete looked sad for a moment before making his face completely expressionless. “A stupid part of me thought you might need me. I guess I was wrong.”

They stared at each other, waiting for something- though neither knew what. Eventually Pete stood up. “Sorry for bothering you. I really am sorry about everything. I know it was a long time ago, but what can I say? The past still haunts me.” He turned to leave, not expecting Mikey to stop him.

It wasn’t until Pete reached the door that Mikey spoke up, “Wait.” The other turned to face him. “Do you want something to eat?” Something that Mikey had picked up from his mom, when things got uncomfortable it was time to offer food.

“It depends on what you have.”

“Chocolate chip cookies?”

“I’ll take three.”


	2. I Try To Picture Me Without You But I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's agreed to listen to what Pete has to say, but will it make any difference? Does the past ever stay dead?

Pete waited patiently as Mikey got out a small plate, put the cookies on it and poured some milk in a glass for him. He laid the plate down and absentmindedly grabbed the other coffee that Pete had brought with him. He assumed it was straight black as he preferred, but after one sip he knew this was not at all plain coffee. 

It was one of those mocha things that Pete favored. The fact that Pete had given up his coffee for him touched Mikey. Now he felt even more like a jerk for treating the other male like shit just a few moments earlier. 

He sighed to himself. Mikey was definitely nervous. Not in a jittery coffee sort of way, but a “I’ve got butterflies because I’m sitting next to a cute boy” type way. Like he was some sort of teenager.   
His eyes glanced up at his companion. Pete was very calmly dunking his cookies in the milk Mikey gave him. God he was cute. Mikey felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched the other. Could they really start all over again?

A small smile appeared on Mikey’s face then. Either Pete was very intent on his eating or was pretending not to notice that he was being observed. 

Mikey really hoped that Pete would start talking again. After all he was the one who was so gifted with words. After a few minutes of silence it was apparent that the ball was in his court. After all he’d asked Pete to stay longer. 

“So the weather is nice, isn’t it? It’s taken me awhile to adjust to it being in the seventies in mid-December. I miss the snow we’d have in Jersey around this time of year. Well I don’t miss the mess it left. And shoveling it was a pain. But everything else was fun. Well sometimes the power would go out. That really sucked…”

Pete was just watching him ramble on. His face was surprisingly expressionless. Mikey sighed again and apologized. “I’m sorry. For talking so much and mainly for not letting you talk earlier.” He took a deep breath and reached across the table for Pete’s hand. 

“I’m ready to talk if you are.”

It was then that Pete’s poker face turned into a genuine smile. “I was hoping you would be soon. I didn’t know how much longer I could listen to you go on about the weather. You’re such an old man.” 

Mikey felt better after Pete teased him. Maybe things would be okay. He should at least see what this would lead to. 

“No offense, Mike, but these are very uncomfortable kitchen chairs,” Pete continued. “Can we go back to the living room? And for the love of god please sit next to me. When you’re in your armchair I feel like I’m in therapy.”

“Oh! Sure of course. Go on. I’ll just put these dishes in the sink.”

Pete was not going to let him off so easily. “That can wait till later.” He grabbed Mikey’s hand and pulled him towards the couch. 

Mikey could feel his heart going about a mile a minute. He’d self-isolated for so long even a simple touch drove him crazy. Hopefully he wouldn’t pass out. That would be embarrassing. 

They sat down at the same time, causing them to bump into each other. Finally they settled in. 

“I miss your glasses. You look so different. Like a fucking model actually.” Pete titled his head as if to get a better look at him. This of course made Mikey turn about the shade of an overripe tomato. “Well now you look like your old self. You were always easy to make blush.” 

Mikey didn’t have a reply to that. He simply glanced down shyly. 

“But the nose ring is a nice touch,” Pete said appraisingly. “Still doesn’t make up for the glasses, though.”

“Sorry,” Mikey whispered. It was weird to have Pete compliment him so much. Or anyone for that matter. It wasn’t like people never told Mikey he was good looking. That happened from him to time. Usually those people wanted something from him, though. Pete, well Pete was different. 

“You look good too. You always have.” 

“Why Mikey Way, are you trying to charm your way into my heart?” Pete asked in mock-surprise. “Because you really don’t have to.”

“Thanks for the coffee,” Mikey blurted out. Things were getting a little too intense for him now. But that was how Pete Wentz was. He was intense and passionate in everything he did. 

“You’re welcome. Sorry they messed up the order though. Or maybe I grabbed a mocha by mistake.”

They both knew it wasn’t a mistake. Still neither one said anything more about it.

“I said I came to apologize. And that is true, but I almost forgot what went wrong between us. Is that bad? I mean I know I fucked up. That is almost always the case.”

Mikey cleared his throat, not really knowing how to form the words. “It was the pictures. I just assumed that you were… Well sending them to someone. Someone that wasn’t me.”

“I was. Well I did. But you know how fucking difficult it was to send pictures back then. Nothing like Snapchat. He or she, I can’t remember who, probably had them on their hard drive or some shit and leaked them.”

He had never used Snapchat in his life, but he knew enough to know it was practically instantaneous.

“It was dumb. I was dumb. I didn’t send them to you because I wasn’t sure you even liked guys like that.”

That was fair of Pete to assume. Their relationship had always been flirty, but Mikey was drunk 90 percent of Warped Tour. He would always blame his actions on alcohol. At the first sign of interest from Alicia he turned his attentions to her. That’s what he was supposed to do. Because he was straight. 

“I was scared. Gee was always brave about that kind of stuff, but I never felt comfortable being different. I didn’t have to be different because I wasn’t the one people noticed anyway. I took the easy way out. That didn’t turn out well.” 

If Pete was shocked at Mikey’s lengthy confession he didn’t show it. “Yeah I understand. I guess I kinda fell in that trap too. It was easier to be in a relationship with a chick back then. Especially when everyone was calling me gay as an insult.” 

“Not to sound like an old man again, but things have really changed now haven’t they?”

Pete nodded. “I gotta go. I hate to, but I have to pick up Bronx. We’re spending the day together before he stays at his mom’s for Christmas.” 

“Oh okay. Of course. Does that mean you will be alone on Christmas? You should come over for dinner.” 

“If you’ll have me… I’d love to.”  
Mikey smiled. “See you Christmas Eve. 8 o’clock. Don’t be late.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Pete walked to the door and turned around to face Mikey. “Thanks.” He could only respond by squeezing Pete’s hand in return. That seemed to be okay though. 

“See ya.” Pete whispered before slipping out the door and taking all the warmth Mikey had felt with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love these two a lot if you couldn't tell.


	3. You Are the Dreamer, and We Are the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Mikey really promise Pete he'd cook dinner? Mr. Ramen Noodles for breakfast, lunch, and dinner Mikey? This will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my bestie for encouraging me as I write this and assuring me it was okay to add this little chapter in. This is for you!

Mikey woke up the following morning in a daze. Had yesterday really happened? Did Pete really come over? He wandered into the kitchen and saw the two coffee cups left out on the table. That wasn’t proof enough for him. He could have very easily gotten those himself.

His phone made a faint noise from the other room signaling that he had a new message. Within seconds he was opening it up, trying to see who it was from. It was a number he didn’t have stored in his phone.

_really enjoyed seeing u yesterday xo pete_

Now that was proof enough.

Mikey sent a quick reply and hooked up his iPhone to its charging cord. Then a thought came to him: he was going to have to cook dinner for Pete in a few days. Holy shit. What was he going to make?

He wasn’t one to keep cookbooks laying around the house, but there might still be one his mom gave him a long time ago, hiding somewhere.

After what seemed like hours of searching he was able to put his hands on it. Mikey flipped through it quickly- everything looked so damn complicated. How did his mom ever think he’d be able to cook any of this stuff?

Still he had to try. Mikey wanted to impress Pete. And wasn’t the way to a man’s heart through his stomach? Not that he wanted Pete’s heart. No. Not at all.

There was a pork roast that didn’t look too complicated. Of course he had none of the ingredients. He was going to have to hit up the grocery store- another arduous task.

After a quick shower he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Mikey stopped briefly and sighed. This was going to be difficult.

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Mikey bought plenty of food to do a trial run or two before the main event. After four tries everything still tasted like garbage. Even Gerard said so and he ate most things.

“Mikey, my beloved brother, you cannot cook,” Gee said, pushing the plate as a far away from himself as he could without throwing it on the floor.

“Now don’t say that,” Lindsey said diplomatically. She was being nice even though she’d tried one bite of Gerard’s plate and spit it into her napkin. “His spaghetti is good.”

“I can’t make spaghetti for Christmas dinner!” Mikey groaned. “That’s… boring.”

“I thought you didn’t care what Pete thought anymore,” his brother pointed on, barely able to hide the smirk on his face.

“Shut up before I force feed you more of that pork jerky I made.”

Gee’s mouth immediately closed.

“Mikey, really, I think it would be a good idea. You don’t want him to get food poisoning do you?” Lindsey was the reasonable one- most times.

“Yeah, it’s my job to kill him if he breaks your heart again.”

“He didn’t break my heart,” Mikey retorted. But Lindsey was right. He could boil water no problem and there were some frozen meatballs that tasted almost homemade.

“Alright. Spaghetti it is.”

Gerard and Lindsey cheered. “Great choice. Now if you’ll excuse us. I’d like to go home and lay down after eating _that_ ,” Gee said gesturing to the rejected pork roast.

They said their goodbyes and Mikey was alone again. He collapsed on the couch almost immediately. He and Pete had been texting periodically the past few days- nothing much, but still it had Mikey checking his phone more than usual.

Pete’s number flashed on the screen, it wasn’t saved yet just in case. The fact that he’d already memorized it defeated the purpose of not saving it anyway, but whatever.

Mikey answered, “Hello?” His voice cracked a little. He was still so fucking nervous.

“Hey, little dude. I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow.”

That nickname was like a punch to the gut. Still he fought through the emotions to answer to the affirmative. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I dunno… I just wanted to check.” Pete fell silent- unusual for him.

“Well we are. Still having dinner I mean. So see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely. Bye.”

“Goodbye.”

After hanging up Mikey wandered back to his room. Now he had another challenge to tackle. Wrapping Pete’s present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. I hope you're enjoying it.


	4. "All I Want for Christmas is You" As Covered by My Chemical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first Christmas Eve that Mikey has really looked forward to in a long time. Hopefully nothing will go wrong...

Mikey must have changed a half dozen times before settling on an outfit. He decided to wear a plain red shirt, instead of his usual black tank top, because it was the most festive thing he had.

He got ready hours before Pete was due to arrive. That was a huge mistake. He had a bunch of nervous energy and no real way to deal with it. It wasn’t like he could go for a run or something. He’d get sweaty and then he’d have to shower again and blah blah blah. It was hopeless.

It was also unfortunate that he did not have any Christmas decorations of his own, so his apartment looked less than cheerful. Mikey checked his watch. Maybe he’d have time to pick up a tree…? No. He didn’t want to be one of those people shopping on Christmas Eve. This would just have to do.

Finally it was 7:30- close enough to their appointed dinner time to start boiling the water for the pasta. He was so jittery, however, water practically spilled everywhere as he moved the pot from the sink to the stove top.

Even though everyone knows a watched pot never boils, Mikey gazed at it intently. His stare was only broken when he heard the knock on his door.

He practically tripped over his own feet running to open it. When he did his eyes settled on Pete. His Pete. Could he think of him like that again?

“Hey,” he said breathlessly. “Come in.”

“I would say, ‘baby it’s cold outside,’ but we’re in L.A,” his guest joked, stepping inside. “I got this for you.” Pete handed him a small wrapped package.

“Oh thank you.” Mikey was speechless because he honestly hadn’t expected anything from Pete. “Uh… I got you something, too.” After grabbing the gift he handed it to the other.

“Are we going to open them now?” Pete asked, looking about as excited as, well, a kid on Christmas.

“Sure. But I gotta put the pasta in for the spaghetti first. I hope spaghetti is okay. I can’t really cook much else.”

“It’s perfect.”

Mikey smiled and went into the kitchen. He returned as quickly as he could. “You go first,” he urged.

Pete didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a notebook.

“It’s not much, but I know you like handwriting things, or I guess you still do. I also wrote a few things in there myself. But wait till you get home to read them, okay?”

“It’s perfect, Mikey. I really love it.” The genuine smile on Pete’s face showed that he wasn’t lying to protect Mikey’s feelings. “Go on, open yours.”

Unlike Pete, Mikey was careful about unwrapping the gift. It was a book. His eyes ran across the title. “Letters of Vincent Van Gogh…” he whispered.

“I guess I should explain myself,” Pete said sheepishly. “It’s actually my copy. I got it after that summer. It gave me the title to one of Fall Out Boy’s albums, ‘Infinity on High.’ You’ll see it underlined. Also even though I’m a pretentious prick and think I’m a little bit like Van Gogh, his relationship with his brother reminds me of your relationship with Gerard. I’ve always envied that you and he were so supportive of each other. I wanted a brother like that.”

Silence fell between them. Mikey was really speechless now. He’d never been given something so personal before. This was like Pete giving him a piece of himself. He had to clear his throat a few times before speaking.

“Thank you. Just… thank you.” He was about to give Pete a hug when he realized he’d forgotten the noodles in the kitchen.

“Oh fuck! The spaghetti!” Mikey ran into the kitchen and found that the water had pretty much boiled over. The pasta was ruined. “Shit, I’m sorry Pete… I can’t even cook properly.”

The other grabbed his hand and replied softly, “I’m not really hungry anyway.”

“Me either.” And with that Mikey pushed him back into the living room. He pressed his lips against Pete’s with such intensity that they both fell onto the couch. After a second Mikey pulled back in shock. “Sorry I… I don’t know… I’m sorry.”

Pete laughed and took Mikey’s hand. “Don’t apologize. I wanted to do that the second I saw you again. But I knew you should be the one to initiate it.” He chuckled again. “You can kiss me any time you want to, Mikey Way.”

Mikey blushed. “Okay. But right now I just want to be G-rated and hold your hand.”

“Perfectly fine.” Pete agreed. He held tight to Mikey’s hand and with the free one he brushed his fingers through the other’s hair. “You’re so fucking pretty. It’s not fair.”

“I thought I said G-rated, Pete. The f word isn’t allowed.”

“Oh sorry, you are _super_ pretty Mikey-kins. That better?”

“Except the ‘Mikey-kins’ part, yes.”

For the rest of the night they bantered back and forth. It was midnight before either of them knew it.

“It’s officially Christmas now,” Mikey pointed out.

“That’s true. And I finally got my Christmas wish.”

“Oh god if you say that I was your Christmas wish I might just puke.”

“Too bad. You are my Christmas wish come true.”

Despite his previous statement, Mikey kissed Pete’s forehead gently. “You are mine too. I just didn’t realize it till now. I’m such an idiot.”

“Don’t talk about my Mikey-kins like that,” Pete mock-scolded. “I gotta go though. I have to get some sleep in before Bronx comes over for presents.”

Mikey nodded. “Of course. Thank you for coming over and I’m sorry again that I didn’t even feed you.”

“If Gee is to believed, I don’t know that I want to eat anything you cook, babe.” Pete smirked and was out the door before Mikey could register what he said.

“Traitor,” he whispered to himself. He was going to have some words with his brother later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not 100% sure where the story is headed after this, but there are a few questions left unanswered so once I sort everything out I will definitely be writing another chapter.


	5. Mikey's Letter to Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might remember from the previous chapter Mikey's gift to Pete was a notebook. He had written a short note to the other inside and you find what it says below:

_I’m no good with words. That was always your thing. And I know I said that a lot mainly as an excuse to not express my feelings for you. I always tried to hide them. You are so passionate and intense it’s a little scary to me. Mainly because I don’t think I will ever live up to you or your expectations of me. I’ve never thought I was as special as you thought- maybe still think?- I am._

_I want to say I’m sorry. Sorry for hurting you and not being brave. Sorry for pushing you away little by little until you finally gave up trying to reach out to me. But I never stopped loving you._

_I don’t know if I believe in god, but something had to put us together again at the right time. What I really want is to start over with you. I want to do everything with you. Silly stuff like grocery shopping and fuck maybe even laundry? And serious stuff like writing music together and just being with you. I don’t really know what I am trying to say. I just really missed you, Pete._

_You might have read about my breakdown back when we were working on our third album or maybe not, but anyway I almost didn’t make it. It took me a long time to get clean and to work on my depressive episodes. I hope now that I am a better person and that you will want me even after all the shit I put you through._

_I don’t deserve a second chance. Still, I hope you will give me one._

_Love always,_

_Your little dude, Mikey xo_


	6. The Gifts You Will Be Receiving From Me Are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning and you know what that means! Presents.

Mikey’s revenge for ratting him out as a bad cook to Pete was to get Gee a decaf coffee on the way to his house for Christmas breakfast. It might not sound like a big deal, but Gerard could taste the difference between caffeinated coffee and decaf unlike anyone he’d ever known.

Sure enough Gee made a face as soon as he took of sip of the cup.

“That’s for telling Pete I was a bad cook.”

“Sorry I had to warn him. Lindsey made me. Some sort of sort bassist’s code or something like that.”

Mikey scoffed knowing Lindsey would never encourage that. “We didn’t end up eating anything so I am starving this morning. What’s for breakfast?”

At that moment his sister-in-law entered the kitchen. “Oh it was that kind of night, huh?” She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

“No!” Mikey protested. “Not like that I just…”

“Fucked up the spaghetti?” Gerard offered, earning him another glare from his younger brother.

“Here, Mikey, have a donut. We waited on you to open presents and Bandit is anxious to get started unwrapping.” Lindsey handed him a box of baked goods and went in the living room to join her daughter.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, but not too quickly. Bandit got almost everything on her list and Mikey took pride in the fact that one of the gifts she liked best was something he gave her.

It was 6 o’clock when he decided to head home.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Gee asked for the third or fourth time.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I just want to go home and sleep. You guys always exhaust me.”

After saying their goodbyes, Mikey drove home. He hadn’t checked his phone all day and he was eager to get home and see if Pete had sent him a message.

As soon as he got home he collapsed on the couch. He had a lot of texts. A few from Frank and Jamia. Some from Ray as well. And various other cousins. He’d read those later. It was the messages from that certain unsaved number he wanted to see.

_i read ur note. i love u mikey way. always have always will. lets try this thing again?_

As cheesy as it sounds Mikey’s heart really did soar after reading that. It took him a few moments to compose him self enough to compose a reply.

_I love you too. I meant every word I said. I definitely want to try again._

Pete’s reply came quickly. _good. how was christmas?_

_It was good. We should have lunch tomorrow and talk about it if you’re not busy?_

_i’m only busy if ur cooking, babe._

_Rude. Fine we’ll eat out, but you’re buying._

_can do. i’ll txt u the address of this really good restaurant._

Mikey sighed happily. He was really doing this wasn’t he? It happened so fast. Maybe that was a good thing. The more time he had to think over everything the more anxious he would become. It was going to be different going out to eat with Pete. He was pretty sure photographers tracked his every move.

Fuck it. He would deal with that shit for Pete. He had to. There was no other option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. I'd Burn This City Down to Show You the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's got first date jitters, but Pete will make everything better.

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive this.”

“Stop being a drama queen- that’s Gee’s job,” said Frank via speaker phone.

Mikey would have called his brother in this time of crisis, but he wasn’t available for whatever reason. So the next best thing was Ray. However, he wasn’t able to answer the phone either. That left Frank.

“I’m having a crisis now and you’re not helping.”

“I am helping. I’m telling you that you’re acting like a wimp. If you really love Pete then you will have to go out in public with him at some point. Might as well go ahead and rip the bandaid off early.”

Mikey grumbled to himself. He hated when Frank was right. He was so goddamn smug about it.

“Fine. But I still don’t know what to wear.”

“Just dress like normal,” his bandmate replied. Frank sounded as if he thought Mikey was a complete idiot for not thinking of that first.

That still didn’t help. What was dressing normally for him? Those black tank tops he had too many of? He supposed that could work with a light jacket since it was windy outside.

“Are you going to wear a hat too?” Frank asked just as Mikey was about to grab one of his Dodgers caps.

“Uhh maybe not?”

“Good answer. Now you kids have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Bye Frank.”

The call disconnected and Mikey had to get dressed quickly or else he’d be late.

———————————————-

The restaurant he was meeting Pete as was not too far from Mikey’s apartment. He could have walked, but he might really be late. It was a place with an actual parking lot- rare for LA. Also it didn’t look busy or at least crowded with A-list celebrities.

He didn’t know why he had assumed that’s what Pete would pick. Like Nobu or some shit where those annoying reality stars frequented. Pete was just so… fancy wasn’t the right word, but he definitely hung out with more famous people than Mikey did.

Mikey opened the door to the restaurant and looked around. He saw Pete across the dining room chatting with one of the waiters. He didn’t seem to have noticed Mikey yet, so he could bail now and not be noticed.

Pete looked so happy though. He had charisma that made you want to be around him all the time. And for some reason he was choosing to spend time with Mikey.

After taking a deep breath, he walked the most indirect way to Pete’s table. He didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself- something he would have done having lunch with anyone. It was hard not being noticed when you were pretty tall, still Mikey tried his hardest. 

The waiter noticed him first and stepped to the side so he could sit down. Mikey felt Pete’s eyes on him immediately. He was too shy to look up so instead he stared at the menu.

“Hey, my dude. You going to speak to me at any point?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Mikey smiled weakly. It had just hit him that he was on a date. A _date_. He hadn’t been on one in the longest time. And he was never very good at them.

“Babe, are you nervous?” Pete reached across the table for his hand, which Mikey let him hold.

“A little bit.”

“Why? It’s just me. Are you nervous about being seen? Because we can leave if you want.”

“No!” Mikey replied vehemently. “It’s not that. It’s just… well this is a date isn’t it? A first date?”

He could tell that Pete was trying not to smile. “In a way it is, but that implies we don’t know each other very well. We do know each other pretty well so I think we can skip any awkwardness. Unless you know… you want me to be awkward. I can do awkward.”

This time Mikey’s smile was a real one. “Oh shut up.” He laced their fingers together as he spoke. They didn’t even let go when the waiter came back to take their order.

Pete knew how to make Mikey comfortable which he appreciated. Soon they were laughing and swapping stories about Christmas the day before.

“Bronx got everything on his Christmas list this year. I mean _everything_. Thank god he didn’t ask for a pony. I wouldn’t know what to do with one of those.”

It was really nice to hear Pete talk about his family. He seemed to be a great dad. Mikey hoped to meet his son one day. But not for awhile.

“What are you doing after this?” Pete asked.

“I need to get some ideas prepared for my next comic with my friend Shaun.”

Pete’s face lit up. “I read the one you just finished. It was really good.”

“You did?”

“Of course. I tried to read some of your brother’s stuff too, but it was a little out there for me. Your character was relatable and I guess more realistic?”

Mikey blushed- he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “Thank you. I’m going to try and do something totally different this time. It might not be as realistic.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll still read it.”

Pete was making it so difficult to say goodbye, so he took a chance and asked, “Would you like to come over and help? If you’re not busy.”

“I’d love to. I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I will try not to be too big of a distraction at least.”

“You’re just a little distraction which is fine.”

“Mikey Way, did you just make a short joke at my expense?”

“Maybe,” he replied, grinning wickedly.

“I see how it is. You’ll pay for that. And when you least expect it, too.”

Mikey laughed out loud. “I’m so scared.”

“You should be. I am the king of pranks and mischief.” 

“Alright your highness are you coming over or not?”

“I am coming. I can’t pass up the chance to be your little distraction.” Pete winked and paid the bill so they could leave.

Mikey hoped he could at least get a little work done. But if not surely Shaun would understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started strong with this chapter, but then exhaustion hit me so I wrapped it up kinda quickly. I am planning to make the next chapter much better and with more action if you know what I mean.


	8. Bonus Chapter: Miss Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, prologue-like chapter from Pete's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and there haven't been many updates. I had a crazy week at work and have not had energy to do much.

Pete Wentz had made a lot of dumb choices in his life. The time he dated more female pop stars than you can count on one hand all in quick succession. The time he decided to be photographed for Fall Out Boy’s Rolling Stone cover without a shirt on. There were lots more of course, but the worst one was letting Mikey Way go.

He’d always paid attention to Mikey’s career from a far. He was devastated like the rest of their fans when My Chemical Romance broke up. But that didn’t mean Pete decided to forget about him. He listened to Electric Century and read Mikey’s comics. He saw the other change- in the best way possible. He looked happier now and that made Pete happy.

Fall Out Boy took a brief hiatus as well, but he felt like they had come back stronger than ever. Joe, Andy and Patrick were the best friends anyone could ask for and he was fortunate to have found them.

Even when Pete presented Patrick the rough draft of Fourth of July, his best friend didn’t say a word. Patrick sang every word perfectly and Pete felt every line like a punch in the gut. It was one thing to write down his feelings, but to hear them sung- well that wasn’t something he would ever get used to.

Patrick was the first person he spoke with after he heard the buzz of the My Chemical Romance reunion show.

“I think it’s a sign,” Pete said.

“A sign of what?” Patrick had the patience of a saint.

“That I should try to talk to him again.”

Even though they were talking over the phone Pete could practically see the worry on Patrick’s face. It was a dumb idea, but Pete Wentz was also known for those, too.

“Okay if you think you can without falling apart.”

“Well you’re going to be there, too. And Andy and Joe. We’re going to see their concert. I got tickets.”

“Of course you did. Well I’ll warn Gerard we are coming. Maybe he can get us backstage.”

Pete wasn’t even surprised that Patrick knew how to contact the older Way brother. He was just that magnanimous. Or maybe it was a lead singer thing.

“Alright. Sounds good. Now I’ve got a month or so to prepare. And by prepare I mean freak out.”

“Please don’t write a speech or something. That will just make it awkward.”

“He probably won’t even want to see me so I won’t get a chance to make any kind of speech.”

“You don’t know that. It’s been years since all that went down.”

He hoped Patrick was right. They were a lot older now. Pete didn’t think he was that much more mature, but maybe he was slightly wiser?

The best hope he had was to forget all about this until the very moment they arrived at the Shrine Auditorium.


	9. And You’re the Only Place That Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Mikey ring in the New Year together in the best way possible. No not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter.

A week later Mikey found himself staring into his closet yet again trying to figure out what to wear. This time the outfit would be for New Year’s Eve. The rest of the band and their families would be at Gerard and Lindsey’s to ring in the new decade.

What made Mikey panic was the fact that Pete was going to be there. He hadn’t even told Pete that there was going to be a party- Mikey had just assumed he would have other plans. More Hollywood type plans- whatever that might be.

But Pete had called him yesterday, sounding really upset.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your New Year’s plans?”

“Oh umm…” Mikey had been at a loss for words. “I just thought you’d be busy.”

“Well I saw your brother at Starbucks this morning. Imagine my surprise when he asked me what time we’d be coming over to his house tomorrow.”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Do you not want me to go? If that’s the case then I understand, but you could still have told me.”

“I do. I mean I do want you to go. It’s just I thought you’d be busy.”

“I was keeping that night open for you.”

“Oh.” Now Mikey felt like a total asshole. “There’s going to be a party at Gee’s house and I’d love it if you’d go with me.”

“Much better.” He could hear the happiness in Pete’s voice. “Pick you up at 8.”

It was now 7:45 and Mikey was still having a panic attack in front of his closet full of mostly the same type of clothing. And they were all black. It shouldn’t be this hard.

There was a shirt peaking out from behind everything else. He knew which one it was too. Part of him thought he’d thrown it out a long time ago, but the other part knew he never could.

Pete arrived right at 8 and Mikey was ready for him.

“Nice shirt,” Pete said. He looked like he was either going to cry or laugh or both. “It’s a little tight, though.”

Mikey looked down at the Clandestine Industries logo and smiled. “I always liked tight clothes. You used to as well. Now you look like a hobo.”

“Ouch, that hurts,” Pete replied with a grin, clutching his chest like he was psychically wounded. “I never took you for such a fashion critic.”

He rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go before we’re late.”

_______________________________

The party was really a great time. Everyone welcomed Pete, who also got along really well with all the kids. He was just a big kid himself after all. Mikey sat apart from all the chaos mainly to watch Pete. The other caught him staring a few times and would give him a smile or a wink. Those moments made it feel like it was just the two of them. When the kids were in bed and the adults were ready to count down to midnight, their hands found each other’s immediately. Midnight came and Mikey leaned down ever so slightly to kiss Pete. Against the other’s lips he whispered, “I love you.” Which surprised himself more than it did Pete, who replied right away, “I love you, too, Mikey.”

______________________________

Both of them were sober as they left Gee’s house around 1 am. The slight chill of the night air hit them immediately so they hurried to Pete’s car.

“Your place or mine?” he asked. Mikey was slightly taken aback. He didn’t even consider visiting Pete’s place. What would that even be like?

“Uh.. it doesn’t matter.”

The other raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. “My house it is.”

Mikey shifted nervously in the passenger seat. He avoided looking at Pete the whole time and instead stared out the window.

As soon as they pulled into his driveway and the car was parked, Pete rushed to open Mikey’s door for him. “I know you’re nervous, babe. But you shouldn’t be. I want you here. You belong here.”

All Mikey could do was nod. It wasn’t like he didn’t believe Pete- it was just… out of his comfort zone.

Pete’s house was as nice as he imagined it to be. There was a grand staircase and an open floor plan and everything someone looking for a fancy house in Southern California would want.

Pete grabbed his hand and tugged him up the stairs. “I’ll give you the grand tour in the morning. Right now I just want to sleep.”

Mikey let himself be lead upstairs and into Pete’s bedroom. The bed was huge, but the room was even bigger. Pete was undressing down to his boxers and he figured he should do the same. Except he was keeping his shirt on for now. His eyes glanced in Pete’s direction and the sight nearly took his breath away. He was gorgeous. His tattoos and muscles and tan skin… it was honestly overwhelming. Yeah, Mikey was definitely keeping his shirt on.

Pete caught him looking and smirked. “Like what you see?”

“Oh shut up,” Mikey replied, hurrying under the covers as quick as possible.

Pete took a bit longer to climb into bed. And when he did he purposefully climbed in on Mikey’s side, ending up in his lap.

“Hi, handsome.” He wrapped his legs around Mikey and pulled him in close for a kiss.

In any other situation Mikey would have melted like a puddle in Pete’s embrace. But they weren’t at his house like usual and they were wearing a lot less clothes.

Pete sensed this- he was always good at reading other’s emotions. “Do you want me to sleep downstairs? Or do you want me to take you home?” He didn’t sound upset at all, which made Mikey actually feel worse.

“No. No, I don’t want that. I’m sorry. I’m ruining everything.”

The other began wiping away tears that Mikey didn’t even realize he was shedding. “You aren’t ruining anything at all.”

Pete slid off of Mikey’s lap and occupied the space next to him instead. “You know what I think? I think you are the bravest person I know. You got up there weeks ago and played your heart out with your brothers and the whole crowd was cheering your name. I’ve never been prouder of anyone in my life. I know it took a lot for you to get back up there. And the fact that you’ve opened up to me when you’ve been hurt before? By others and myself? That’s fucking brave, too.”

“I love you.” Mikey hadn’t planned on saying that again so soon, but after Pete’s little speech maybe he did feel a bit brave? The first time he said it, he was in the heat of the moment, but now he really, really meant it 

Now it was Pete’s turn to get teary-eyed. “I love you, too, Michael James Way.” This time when their lips met Mikey did melt. This new year was going to be the best one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all caught the MCR reunion concert in some way. I adored every moment of it. I hid a little nod to the actual events of the night in the chapter. You probably caught on to that though.


End file.
